William T. Spears
William T Spears (ウィリアム スピアーズ Uiriamu Supiāzu) is a supervisor from the Dispatch Management Division of the Shinigami.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 20 He is also, briefly, part of the Noah's Ark Circus, where he goes by the stage name Suit (スーツ Sūtsu). Appearance William has short, neatly-combed, black hair, green eyes, and wears rectangle-shaped glasses that have four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He dresses in a nice black suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes, similar to Ronald Knox. When he infiltrates the Noah's Ark Circus as Suit, he wears a yellow suit jacket, purple pants with stars on the bottom and spotted tie.Kuroshitsuji manga, Volume 8 cover When he performs as Suit, the suit jacket is changed to being covered with a star pattern.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 27 He almost always displays a near-frown on his face. As a trainee, he is shown to have messier hair, similar to that of Alan Humphries, but wears the same clothes, save the glasses, which are trainees glasses. Personality William is emotionless and generally calm. In regards to his job, he is strict, follows the rules precisely, and seems extremely devoted. He does not take kindly to individuals who cause problems or create more work for him, particularly if it forces him to apologize for their actions. Nonetheless, he seems to share Ronald's distaste for overtime work.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 33 He has no qualms with inflicting minor injury on others, as shown when he jumps off a roof to land on Grell Sutcliff's head and when he uses his death scythe to attack Sebastian on a few occasions. He finds demons to be disgusting creatures, and is seen calling Sebastian Michaelis a variety of names, including "devilish fiend," "leech," "hound," and "vermin." However, it is implied that he finds other demons to be even more abhorrent than Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 24 In the anime, though, he is much more willing to work with Sebastian, as he aids him on a number of occasions. However, he does not seem to like anyone very much, as Ronald comments that William is disappointed to see him, and he insults a variety of individuals, including Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel Phantomhive. In the anime, though, he does show an amount of respect and admiration for Undertaker, although Undertaker does not seem return these feelings, calling him "annoying and noisy". Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper William first appears as an initially unseen figure who uses his death scythe to prevent Sebastian from killing Grell. He leaps down, landing on Grell's head and smashing it into the pavement, and lists off all of the rules that Grell broke. He then bows and apologizes to Sebastian for Grell's actions, and immediately afterward comments how disgusting it is that he has to do so. He and Grell go to take their leave when Sebastian throws Grell's death scythe at William's head. William is able to catch it easily with two fingers, and Sebastian cheerfully tells him that he almost forgot that. He thanks Sebastian, then grabs Grell and drags him away by his hair. Noah's Ark Circus William is not seen again until after Sebastian and Ciel infiltrate the Noah's Ark Circus. When Sebastian displays exceptional skills in the practice tent, Dagger takes them to meet "Suit," who turns out to be William, as he is also exceptionally skilled. When William calls Sebastian a "devilish fiend" and makes mention of Shinigami and demons, everyone is initially stunned. Dagger then decides that William is joking and is a "hardcore occult fan." William, on the other hand, does not seem amused by Dagger's assessment. Dagger then drags Ciel away to practice, and while he does so, Sebastian approaches William and brings him outside so they can talk quietly. With the way Sebastian grabs William's hand to lead him outside, Dagger decides they must have already become good friends. William reveals that he is present in preparation for a large inspection of souls in the coming days, which he calls a "special case." Sebastian offers to help, but William uses his death scythe to threaten him. Ciel then comes out and tells him that is inability to assimilate makes him even worse than Grell, and the three of them agree not to interfere with each other. thumb|right|160px|William, as Suit, lays down the rules with tent-mate [[Black.]] Shortly afterward, Joker and Dagger reveal the room assignments, which pairs William with Sebastian, much to their mutual dismay. In the tent, William makes a line in the ground, and tells Sebastian not to cross it. That night, when Sebastian attempts to go out, William stops him, as he cannot allow a demon to move around of his own free will, especially since he assumes Sebastian intends to consume souls. thumb|left|160px|William collects souls from Baron Kelvin's manor. The following day, the circus has a performance and Wendy hurts her ankle. Sebastian is asked to stand in for her, and because Peter wants to stay with her, William is asked to perform the act with Sebastian. His refusal to touch a demon almost ruins the act, but Sebastian is able to salvage it by grabbing William's death scythe instead. When Sebastian attempts to go out that night, on Ciel's orders to find the real name of Father, William stops him again, reiterating that he cannot let Sebastian go around on his own. This forces Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan that will let him find the information he needs without leaving the circus's premises. William is not seen again until after Sebastian and Ciel have gone to Baron Kelvin's manor and set it on fire. He is seen reviewing Joker's cinematic record and marks the judgment complete in his book. Ronald arrives to help him, and while apparently disappointed by his arrival, he comments that he is glad Grell was not the one sent. He then shares that while most of the souls they are judging have cause of death listed as being "burnt to death" the cause is actually a demon, much to Ronald's surprise. He further shares that while Sebastian does not seem to be one to feast, they cannot leave any souls behind for him to get. Both of them ready their death scythes and jump down into the fire. Anime's Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus storyline is manga exclusive. Book of Doomsday When Angela invades the Shinigami library, he initially attacks Sebastian and Grell, reprimanding Grell for letting a demon come onto Shinigami lands. However, with Angela acting in a destructive manner and with the fact that an angel does also not belong there, he reluctantly decides to aid Sebastian and Grell in taking her down. He leads the way to where she is trying to rewrite Ciel's magic play, and he warns Sebastian that if he interferes, Ciel's past could be radically altered. When Ciel is able to resist on his own, Angela goes on a rampage and returns to the human world to take out the cult. With Undertaker's help, he, Grell, and Sebastian are sent there to stop her, where he uses his death scythe to trap her against the wall and he even provides Grell with a loaner death scythe. However, he abandons the fight shortly afterward, when it is clear Angela will go to any length to take them down with her. Conspiracy and Revenge When London is set ablaze by Pluto, he is part of the clean-up crew, reaping the numerous souls of the dead. Death Scythe William has a simple death scythe that appears to be a long metal rod with one clipper on each end. In the anime, it is two-toned, with the front half being silver and the back half being black, and it is controlled by a handle that is midway through the rod. However, in the manga, it appears to be only one color. It is shown that he can use his death scythe to attack, defend, collect souls, and activate cinematic records, like other Shinigami's death scythes. It also has the unique ability to extend great distances, with the farthest seen distance to be from the top of Baron Kelvin's manor's roof apparently all the way down to where Joker was dying in the basement.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 12 Unlike other Shinigami, William is never seen without his death scythe, even seen holding it while infiltrating the circus. He uses it for a variety of purposes including adjusting his glasses, as a walking stick, balancing on a tight rope, and making a line in dirt. He seems to be familiar and comfortable enough with its use that it comes across more like an extension of his hand. His Death Scythe is a gardening tool called a 'Pruning Pole.' Kuroshitsuji OVA 6 - The Tales of William the Shinigami Story Those who hunt for the souls of humans, the Shinigami Dispatch Association. William and Grell are chosen to train the new shinigami students, and while touring the building, explain the rules of the upcoming exam. The last part of the exam requires all shinigami students to find a partner and pass the given challenges. Only those who fully complete the exam can become a full-fledged shinigami. While passing a glance over the nervous students, William recalls back to the time when he was a young rookie shinigami... back to the time when he challenged the shinigami exam with his partner, Grell. (source: AnimeVice) At first Grell doesn't want William to be his partner but he doesn't have any choice. Quotes *"Demons are those who use various chances to poke fun at humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out as a means of survival."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 24 *(Referring to Sebastian) "Sorry, but there's no way I'll get along with a savage beast."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 24 *(Referring to Grell) "I apologise profusely for any inconvenience caused by this.' *"If you interfere, I'll reap you."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 33 *"To deceive prey with sweet words and drag them into darkness, isn't that a demon's signature ability?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, pages 26-27 *"Bringing your emotions into your job is a waste of time."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 16 *(To Ronald Knox) Those who don't know the importance of glasses to Reapers...Should get a pay cut! '' *(To Sebastian) "Honestly. Having to bow my head to vermin like you...really does smear mud across the reaper name." *(To Ciel) "It's not glasses. '''It's Suit."' *(To Grell, while he got beat up by him)'' "There's one month for the exam this is our very first verification I think we should continue the observation for a while in order to avoid mistake"'' *''"Only shinigamis who know the significance of life will be granted shinigami glasses... The glasses of Life..."'' *(To Grell) "Seriously, being rescued by you is only taint in my entire life." *(To the students) This is just part of the job, work does not require unnecessary emotions we simply need to finish the task according to superior's orders with sublety discreetly... and one more thing take good care of the glasses." Trivia *William is the only Shinigami to reveal his middle initial. In William's case "T". *William appears to dislike nicknames and insists on always refers to a person by their full name. He allows Grell to call him "Will", but it's implied that William might have just gotten tired of correcting him. *A running gag in the anime is William hitting or wacking Grell on the head with something after Grell makes a statement. This is taken to the extreme in the third OVA where William actually stabs Grell in the head twice (once in the back and once in the front). *William is never seen without his Death Scythe. *As shown in the OVA William is able to stay in the human world without being recognized. This is probably a reference to the manga, where William made no attempt to hide the fact that he was a Shinigami but was not taken seriously by the circus crew. *Although all of the Shinigami wear glasses, it is revealed that William is pathetically blind without his, as shown when he points to the wrong direction when talking to Ronald. (Season II Episode 9) *According to creator Yana Toboso, William is Grell's actual "True love." *William was a goner, according to Kuroshitsuji : The Tales of William the Shinigami. Grell used to pick a fight with him and he loses. *Grell has a higher grades than William when they we're a student. *Despite all things, he cares for Grell as a friend but he doesn't want to be notice that he cares for a lesbian. *When Takuya Nagaoka portrayed William, they are really look a like. References Navigation Category:Shinigami Category:Characters